1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tourniquets and more specifically to a new and improved tourniquet formed of hollow surgical tubing provided with a great degree of inherent resiliency and strength in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tourniquets and their application to limbs for limiting circulation of blood to a lower extremity of a limb preventing unnecessary blood loss is well known in the prior art. Tourniquets in the past have generally been of simplistic construction and have utilized strap-like materials frequently requiring manual maintenance to maintain pressure on an associated limb. Prior art devices have been developed for selfsecuring tourniquets, but have generally been of unnecessarily complex construction or organization to limit their use and manufacture. Examples of prior art devices include U.S. Pat. No. 1,607,996 to Morganthaler wherein a beaded chain has secured at one terminal end thereof a connecting member to enable latching of the chain to the connecting member when secured about a limb. the patent is of interest relative to the use of a self-locking tourniquet, but is of a structure relatively remote from that of instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,519,712 to Stegman sets forth a tourniquet formed as a belt formed with a series of parallel openings therethrough for cooperation with projections formed in said belt in an offset array to said projection to enable securement of the flexible belt about an associated limb and further including the use of a hand-grafting portion for maintaining interlocking relationship between the projections and openings. The patent includes a plural layer construction and accordingly is of a relatively complex and distant organization to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,243 to Sculley sets forth the use of a resilient single tubular member formed with a single loop at one end terminating in a bulbous member secured at that end with an enlarged other tubular end for positioning through the single loop and maintained in a locked position by the additional bulbous end. The Sculley patent is accordingly of limited application as compared to the instant invention by utilizing a single loop for cooperation with an enlarged elongate tubular end and lacks the adjustability and simplicity of construction of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,680 to Marcum sets forth a tourniquet device including a plurality of sleeves spaced along a strip in a developing relationship with respect to a tab with a second series of sleeves spaced along the strip wherein stretching of the strip permits movement of said strip within said first sleeves between adjacent formed anchoring lines on said strip wherein Velcro surfaces formed between said various elements permits securing of said tourniquet about a desired limb.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,239 to Smithe sets forth an inflatable tourniquet formed as an elongate flexible tube for encircling a limb with an inlet opening and is secured by having a fitting projecting through selected openings in the associated strap so that upon inflation of the tub, the strap will remain securely wrapped in a predetermined orientation with respect to the limb.
As may be appreciated, however, there is a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable tourniquet of simplified construction and application for effective and efficient application of pressure to an associated limb and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.